Cat's Garage Sale
by nevergone4ever
Summary: Cat and Jade throw a garage sale!


"Cat!" Jade screamed at me.

"Whattie?" I looked up from a polka-dotted cardigan.

"You haven't answered my texts or anything for the past hour! That's like, really, really unlike you. You usually _fly_ to your phone. What's up?"

I sighed. "Jade, do you really wanna know?"

"Yes!" she yelled. I sighed again for emphasis and looked at her outfit. So dull. Black. She wore black faded jeans with red cuffs, black military boots, a black and deep grey plaid shirt, and black hoop earrings. I glanced at myself in my pink unicorn mirror. Pink sweatshirt, over-the-knee blue and pink skirt, thigh-high leather pink studded boots, and a pink floral headband that wrapped around my bright red hair.

"I'm having a garage sale."

"A– Oh, God. Cat, you can't have one of those! They scam you!"

"I don't care," I said, hugging my purple stuffed giraffe. "I wanna make money! I need to buy 'special medicine' for my brother."

Jade groaned. "Fine. I'll help."

"I never asked for your help," I said, bouncing off the bed and diving into a bin of old socks. After a few minutes of searching, I'm ready to give up fourteen pairs of banana and monkey socks. Jade has a neat little pile by my bureau, folding old jeans that have huge tears in them or permanent marker stains. We work for a few more hours until Nana comes up with two cold glasses of pink lemonade and some cheese on crackers.

"Are you girls almost ready?" she asks in a cracked voice. I drink thirstily form the glass and respond with a nod.

We carry four boxes of clothes downstairs, and we open the garage door. It's a beautiful spring day. I hang some clothing on a rack and instruct Jade where to set my old socks. She sneers at the lemonade but after a while, thirst gives in and she swallows it all.

My garage sale is open! And our first visitor is… Tori. Aw, man!

"Cat! Jade," she says, less excited. I wave and open my mouth, laughing.

"Hiya, Tooooooooooori!" I shout to her. She bites her lip and looks at my old lip glosses. The ones I have out are peach, lovely lips, blackberry, and a few more fruity ones.

Eventually, she buys an old pair of golden hoop earrings that I hate. I have no gold clothes, so why should I wear them? So far, we have three fifty-five.

During the next half-hour, I sell five dresses, two shirts, many earrings, about ten old makeup things, and a few crayons. I make around thirty bucks, and Jade tells me that she's gonna grab us a few energy drinks at the nearby gas station.

"Make mine purple!" I giggle at her. She gives me a weird look and nods. I give her a thumbs-up and shoo her away.

"Cat, I'm going to run to the store for some bread, vegetables, and chicken," Nana said, kissing me and quickly scurrying away. I nodded as I sold some monkey socks to a woman with blond hair and a purple skirt.

I was bored for a long while, then a tall man with a black mustache and a ski mask came up to me. I got nervous. Nobody else was here. He strode up to my stand.

"What sort of stuff you sell here, girl?" he asked gruffly. I wanted to run, but what if he stole all my clothes?

"I'm selling my old stuff," I said bravely. I saw Jade coming down the street, gulping down some Gatorade. I pretended not to see her, though, just let out a high-pitched squeal.

"CAT!" Jade came running down the street.

"JAAADE!" I waved my arm for dear life. The man grabbed it and shoved it on the table.

"Keep your waving to yourself, missy!" he snarled at me. I punched his arm in despair. He had to stop! I couldn't deal with him right now! I had a garage sale to man, here! And Jade had my energy drink…. Although it was more a mauve than a purple…. Whatever, it looked tasty.

"Hey! HEY! What were you doing to my friend?!" Jade yelled at Mustache Man.

"Where did you come from?" he jumped.

"I came from the sun, now scram, bucko, or we'll call the cops!"

"The cops!" I giggled. Cops. It sounded funny.

"All right! All right! Just looking," he growled at her.

"You'd better be truthing!" I told him angrily.

He left, and I hugged Jade.

"Jade, oh my GOOOD, I was sooooo scared!"

"Shut up, Cat. I got your Gatorade."


End file.
